


The night Chat Noir saw Ladybug for the very first time

by Northmelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dork, Drabble, F/M, Love at First Sight, the first time they meet each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmelody/pseuds/Northmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Chat Noir saw Ladybug for the very first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night Chat Noir saw Ladybug for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_xx_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/gifts).



Chat Noir sighed and looked at the starry night sky above him. It was past midnight and tomorrow was school but he felt more restless than usual and sleep was not an option. The freedom he possessed as Chat Noir, being able to wander unnoticed in the shadow of the moon, soothed the loneliness he kept inside of him like an old friend.

Although he was normally more tempted to avoid situations where he was left alone with his grieving thoughts and regrets, Chat Noir didn’t have much of a choice tonight if he intended to keep his sanity. The strict control of his father drove him nearly to the brink of insanity and he needed time for himself without anyone noticing his absence. Even if he was sometimes able to flee from his bodyguard and the family’s secretary, the anger and harsh words he received from his father as a punishment later on killed him inside out. 

He had already thought about running away from home. But where would he live? There was no place in this world where Adrien Agreste could seek shelter; there was nobody who cared about the petty life of a sad, teenage boy who felt trapped with a name he never wanted to have. An identity that was tied on his back like a burden; ready to drown him in the ocean of life anytime.

It was in this very night when he saw her beauty for the very first time. She jumped and swung from rooftop to rooftop; never stopped running as if the experience of the wind tickling her neck was a new one to her. 

Her red, glossy lips wore a beautiful smile and her cheerful eyes reflected the millions of stars above their heads. Chat Noir blinked from surprise; his cheeks turning crimson red out of a sudden and his heartbeat increasing. Who was this mysterious, beautiful lady dressed in the suit of a Ladybug? Why was she heading to the Eiffel Tower? All the dark thoughts in the back of his mind disappeared and were replaced with questions.

Did she wear a miraculous, too? Or was she a different kind of hero? Was she a hero at all? Could they be friends? A hopeful gleam appeared on his emerald green eyes and an excited smile spread on his face.

Chat Noir hesitated to follow her, he didn’t want to bother her. But at the same time he wanted to know her name so dearly...

Suddenly Plagg’s voice appeared in his thoughts and whispered to him:

“Adrien, be careful. Remember: ‘ _Curiosity killed the cat!_ ””

“Yes, that may be true, Plagg.” Chat Noir mumbled sighing and turned into the opposite direction at first...but then changed his mind in the blink of an eye and said clever: “‘But satisfaction brought it back!!” 

As if he had been hit by a lightning bold, the cat boy took a shortcut that led straight to the Eiffel Tower to meet this dotted lady. 

The person who would later decide his fate and the course of the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the Kwami's can actually communicate with the miraculous bearer while they're transformed (maybe we'll discover someday? haha) but well... I hope you liked it :)


End file.
